Love or Loss: Nala
by NoTimeToLive
Summary: What happened to Nala when Simba died? Through the struggling times of the falling Pride lands under the wicked reign of Scar, Nala finds a love with a lion strong enough to penetrate through the constant darkness. But can it survive through the hauntings of Nala's past feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello friends...Welcome to my story. Please pay attention to the brief endnote.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King and probably never will.**_

Love or Loss Part 1

 _8 years ago – 2 years before the accident_

 _Nala raced to keep up with her friend as they raced to the side of the gorge. Simba's mocking laughs echoed around the canyon as he sped away from her. She bit down a growl of frustration as she caught up with him. She smirked before she tackled Simba mid-stride. He yelped in surprise as they both went tumbling into the finish line with Nala's body resting on top of Simba's._

 _She couldn't hold it in anymore, she laughed. "I win."_

 _"Nala..ugh...you little...ugh..cheat.. ...cheater!" Simba stuttered as he struggled to get his breath with her weight on top on him. His attempts only made her laughs come harder. Finally his struggles stopped, and he relaxed as she caught her breath. "You gonna get off me now?"_

 _"I'll get off, when you can knock me off," she stated smugly._

 _His face fell and she had to bite her cheeks so she wouldn't laugh again, knowing for a fact they matched in strength. He struggled before letting out a breath of exhuastion. She playfully rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Would you hurry up, I'm getting lonely up here," she snottily stated having a terrible time at holding back her laughter._

 _"_ _Yeah well, it's lonely at the top champ," he wheezed out. He became determined as he spied out her smug look, and grabbed her paws without her expecting. He rolled them over and found her still on top in the end. Nala laughed then._

 _She looked down to sneak a peek at her friend and saw that he propped his head on one elbow and was already staring right at her. He flashed her a cute grin that made Nala's breath catch without her realizing. Simba shook his head at her smiling before bumping heads with her lightly, a friendly thing they did all the time._

 _It would have been considered friendly too, if Nala had noticed it coming. She lifted her head at last minute though to meet Simba's lips. Shocked, Nala immediately leaped off of Simba blushing hard._

 _"Sorry! I didn't mean that!" He yelled clumsily scrambling to stand up._

 _"You..you..." Nala stuttered with widened eyes._ Did he just..?

 _"Nal, I swear I didn't do that on pu-"_ He did.

 _"Simba its okay!" she said, trying to relax. Her heart was beating rapidly as she tried to keep her cool. Simba looked uneasy as she tried to smile off her embarrassment._

 _"I-It is?" he inquired confused._

 _"Well sure," Nala said shrugging, still not meeting his eye. "It was just an accident..."_

 _Simba had been taken back a bit before a grin broke out. "Oh, well good. For a second there, I thought you thought I was thinking about what Zazu said the other week."_

 _Nala's face flushed now embarrassed for thinking of that exact thing. "Ye-Yeah that was cr-craz-zy right?"_

 _"Well duh," he joked with a silly smile. "You and me married? Gross."_

* * *

Although her mouth was parched and her voice had gone hoarse, she wasn't focused on the conditions around her. The dark overcast that was present throughout the day and seemed to grow more haunting at night or the dry, barren land that was scorched by the Savannah heat from lack of moisture. The startling sight of decaying bones, eaten clean and left to fade away forgotten forever didn't even seem to bother her.

She barely noticed when she was in this deep of thought.

Nala found herself visiting the old water hole when she needed to think; about her life and how far she's come. She had changed so much. She was no longer a spunky little cub.

She was now a strong young lioness. She was independent and self-sufficient, a skill that was needed in the place she had grown up in; the once lush and beautiful Pridelands that aged her beyond her years. Years of suffering, taught her leadership and the true meaning of loneliness.

 _It's lonely at the top, champ._

Nala's mouth twitched for a flash second. That was one thing that never did seem to heal inside of her. She could somehow accept that her home was lost and that her King was dead. But never, ever, did she ever forget about Him.

Nala couldn't help the tears that leaked from her sapphire eyes.

 _I'll be 19 years old next full moon,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't help but remember the days of her cubhood. They seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Oh Simba, I miss you," she whispered to herself secretly praying he would somehow hear her. She drew in a loud shaky breath. "All that wasted time that I spent watching you, and wishing you would see me more than how you did. You knew me as your best friend and I selfishly wanted nothing more than for you to love me like I loved you...love you still."

Nala never forgot Simba but she went through her life. She missed him of course but she didn't sob for him at night. Not anymore. It hurt badly at times still, but she had gotten stronger since that day.

"Nala?" a voice rang behind her.

Nala's heart fluttered at the sight she turned to see. _And there was the reason why_. Through the distressing times of losing her best friend, as a cub, she withdrew from the world; until he came and saved her.

Zander.

He was only a few months older than her but he was already so mature, always so strong. It was definitely something she admired about him. When things got tough he was always there for her and stood by to stop the tears. She was surprised he wasn't tired of seeing them. Zander was a large lion with a gray pelt with a jet black mane. Not a lot of lions had his coloring, which she liked. She liked that he was unique and beautiful in his own way. Even despite the lack of food and conditions of Scar's reign, he was still growing quite muscular.

He was born in the Pridelands to a lioness named Malia and a rogue no one really knew much about. Malia had died giving birth so Zander was raised by another lioness in the pride named, Talica who already had a younger daughter named Kaona. She was very loving yet she was strict, which led Zander to be very well mannered.

Nala remembered how shy he used to be when they were cubs. It was only after Simba was pronounced dead did he have a friend, which was her. Nala was his first real friend and in return he was always there to fill the gap Simba had left empty.

He hated that Simba had hurt her so bad and just wanted her to be happy, so he gladly seized the opportunity.

If he were honest to himself though, Zander had always been jealous of the Nala and Simba's close friendship. He wanted what they had but more importantly he wanted Nala's attention. And he got it... after the young prince death, Nala had come to him asking to play and they became instant friends.

Nala loved Zander, but she also still had a special and deep love for Simba. Zander knew that her accepting him as her boyfriend was one of the toughest decisions she made because there was a part of her that hadn't let go. Unfortunately, Zander knew it too.

It killed him.

But he accepted it and still loved her deeply from his heart. He saw her tears and placed his head over hers nuzzling her affectionately. "Nala, hey are you alright?"She didn't return his nuzzle at first until she just got lost in the softness of his black mane. A few more tears were let loose as she embraced his love. After a few minutes, she stopped crying into him and scooted away a bit and that's when he asked his question again.

"I'm fine." Nala said avoiding his eyes.

Zander smirked a bit and came closer nudging her shoulder. "Come on Nal," he pressed playfully. "I've known you your entire life, you're never fine."

"Ha Ha..." she smirked sarcastically. Nala knew he was joking to cover his concern. He raised his eyebrows and she gave in with a sigh. "I was just thinking about Simba."

 _When are you not thinking about Simba?_ Zander thought to himself, before mentally scolding himself. "Well, can you be more specific?" She shifted uncomfortably under his stare as tears welled again.

"Well, I'm..." she trailed off. Zander raised his eyebrows, and she broke eye contact as her lip quivered again. "It's nothing."

Zander frowned. _She's holding back again._ Nala had a tendency to do that when she wants to say something she thought he wouldn't like. _It's about Simba, I know, so...what could it be? Do I not know something?_ They never had secrets. He hated secrets. Nala already had told Zander of her past relationship with Simba and her crush on him. _So what could it be?_

He leaned down to catch her eyes. She glanced up and met him again, her breath catching at the loving gaze. Zander grinned encouragingly before pulling her close with her head buried in his neck. "Nals whatever it is, you can trust me. You know you can come to me for anything so...please?"

Nala swallowed before sighing. _I can trust him_. "I am nearly 19 years old, next moon is my birthday," she whispered so softly, he was afraid he misheard. He stayed quiet as her tears began to fall again. "And I was just reminded that…that I would be getting married soon."

Nala looked up at him to catch his reaction, perhaps a wince or a look of disappointment. She bit her lip waiting for his response. Zander's eyes softened as his concern melted.

"I get it, Nala," he said sympathetically hugging her tighter. Nala returned the embraced holding him close.

"I'm so sorry Zander," she whispered. "I know we're together and I care about you so much. I do. I don't mean to be sad over Simba so much."

"You can always be sad about Simba, Nals. You don't ever have to apologize to me because you are sad. Just," he stopped, as he gathered his thoughts. Even though it hurt him to know Simba still claimed her thoughts most of the time, it stung him even more to see Nala upset about it. "Just when you cry, don't come out here to hide it from me. Let me hold you. Let me make it better. Okay?"

He lightly kissed her forehead. She looked into his green eyes. In that moment, Nala almost forgot her loss and just focused on those eyes. They peered down on her like they were her life preserver. Everything was right. The way he saw her through those eyes that made her forget the world around them. It wasn't just the calming color or the perfect shape; it was the way if you looked deep enough you could see the splashes of brown and gray. That fact alone spoke a bold detail about Zander.

With him, things were not always what they seemed and if you looked hard enough you would discover the true beauty of him.

He leaned in and her heart beat faster when his lips met hers. He placed a paw under her chin and lifted it up higher so he could experience the fullness of her lips. In all the time he had been going out with her as her boyfriend, he hadn't kissed her unless he was sure she wanted it. She initiated more because even though he was being polite, she knew he was still a lion, with lion urges. But he didn't ask this time.

This one was spontaneous and Nala felt it in her paws.

She pulled away first staring in surprise at him. She couldn't believe this was the same Zander in this moment. He had the most content look on his face.

Zander was never so relaxed. The look made her grin curiously. "What is it?"

He smiled, staring down at her. "I've wanted to say this ever since we were cubs I swear," he said calmly like he just accomplished his life goal. "I love you Nala."

She was speechless. _He's…never said it out loud._

"That's actually why I came out here Nala," Zander said his paw still grasping her cheek gently, taking a deep breath. Looking so intently in her eyes, almost hypnotizing her with the love she saw in his green eyes. "I know I'm not Simba... but I've wanted to...I've always... ugh kings this went smoother in my head..."

It was so cute that he was stuttering over his words, but Nala couldn't calm herself down to say that to him. He loved her... he admitted that he loved Nala. There was a swelling unknown feeling growing in her stomach. Her heart was in her throat. She couldn't focus on his words because it was beating so loud in her ears. She knew the words that were coming. She knew exactly what he was doing and she wasn't ready yet. Her fur began to sweat and she felt her throat get extra dry. She almost swallowed her tongue while the anticipation built.

Zander cleared his throat taking a breath to settle his nerves (if only he knew what her nerves felt like at that moment). "Nala, I know I'm not Simba but...I will love you until the end of time. Please Nala make me the happiest lion ever and marry me.."

"Oh Zander," Nala started sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't take it. It was like her heart just exploded and she couldn't help it. The question screamed in her head: _Do I love him back?_ She couldn't breath and she could felt her chest beginning to hyperventilate. She did what any lioness in her position would do.

She ran.

 **End**

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm not dead! I am with a new(ish) story on the Lion King archive. Now I need to bring some exciting news to your attention.**

 **You may not care but it is necessary to be said.**

 **1) This is actually not a new story. This is a story that I have adopted from a really awesome author that started this series back in 2008. I am super honored to be able to finish this project and be apart of it. So any love that you give to this story will be passed on to the original author, the lovely _Danielle134!_ **

[Side note - All of you should definitely read the original Love or Loss series found on Danielle's page]

 **2) Danielle134 was gracious enough to let me have this story and so what I plan to do with it is make it work with my original story idea called Kovu's Queen. Which means that this story will have an exciting back story and better plot.**

 **SO I'M WRITING AGAIN AND I HAVE SOME EXCITING NEW THINGS COMING UP! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME ALL THESE YEARS!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AND REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome back friends. Thank you to my first follower and first reviewer to this new story. You are loved and appreciated greatly!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King but if I did I would so give Kovu his own movie._**

Love or Loss Part 1

 _5 years ago – 1 year after the accident_

 _Nala was crying in her usual spot by the waterhole that was slowing drying up at each passing day. It was their favorite spot to play._

 _Nala's and her best friend that is. Simba and her would play for hours everyday wrestling, playing hide and seek and all their favorite games together._

 _She was all alone these days though, ever since Simba had left her the year before. She had lost her very best friend and now she had no one to play with. It was actually quite dangerous for her to be outside too. Since Simba's uncle Scar took over the Pridelands, the hyenas were running wild. Nala's mother wouldn't allow her outside without someone with her at all times._

 _A rule she was breaking again._

 _She couldn't help it though, she couldn't spend the rest of her life inside. It reminded her that she was alone and she just couldn't handle the silence. It was deafening._

 _"_ _Um…excuse me?" a nervous voice asked behind her._

 _Nala's head snapped up at the sound, startled at the sudden acknowledgment. A gray cub with a black thick tuft a year or two older than her was staring down at her from a distance._

 _"_ _Nala?" he shyly called with a small hopeful smile._

 _She sighed. "Hi Zander."_

 _Zander lit up at the sound of his name and took it as an invitation to approach her. He scampered excitedly towards until he was right in front of her. "Hey Nala! It's good to see you today! How are you doing? What are you doing here?"_

 _Nala resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Sitting."_

 _"_ _Cool," he said excitedly before sipping some water. "I was just passing through and wanted to say hi."_

 _"_ _Oh really?" she asked_ _uninterested_ _. She turned her face away from him. Ever since they were children, Simba and Nala thought Zander was annoying. She had never really spoken to him before though. Simba's mother had always forced him to be nice to Zander because he never had anyone to play with._

 _"_ _Yeah," he grinned sheepishly. "I know we've never really talked or anything but I wanted to check on you."_

 _She stared at him._

 _"_ _Just you know, to see what you were up to." He shifted awkwardly as he babbled but that friendly smile never went away. "See if you were busy."_

 _She blinked._

 _"_ _Just seeing how you are or um…something." He blushed as the moments seemed to tick by. She struggled to keep a straight face as he continued to stare at her waiting for her answer, with that sweet grin on his face._

 _"_ _I'm fine," she finally replied after a few painful minutes._

 _He patiently stared._

 _She raised her eyebrows._

 _He then shook his head._

 _"_ _You don't have to tell me, but you shouldn't lie to yourself about it."_

 _She scowled._

 _"_ _I know you miss him," he said softly. Nala looked away. What did he know? "_ _I know we were never close friends but I've always wanted to come and say hi. I never had the guts though because you always were with Simba. But if you weren't busy though…" he blushed._

 _Was he asking her to play with him? She had never played without Simba before. She took this chance to take a look at Zander. Who does he think he is? He didn't know anything about her or her best friend so why was he acting like he did? It annoyed her to no end._

 _"_ _Oh but if you are… I guess I'll just get going… it's fine. I'm sorry for bothering you Nala," he muttered dejectedly turning back towards Pride Rock._

 _"_ _Wait," she called surprising herself. He froze and slowly looked back at her with a hope in his eyes. She quietly sighed at how excited he already was. She was peeved that he saw through her act but all the problem was still the same she knew. She just knew that when the silence was back, it was going to scream at her. She would be left to nothing but her loneliness. The haunting lonely that always kept her company mocking her and constantly reminding that Simba was gone. Was Zander really that bad?_

 _She gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Zander, do you like… to play tag?"_

 _Nala thought he was going break a tooth at how big he smiled._

* * *

Zander stared out to where he was once staring down at the most beautiful lioness he's known his whole life as his empty paw dropped back to the ground like a dead carcass. He cursed. _I am such an idiot! I can't do anything without sounding like an idiot! She hates me!_

* * *

Back in the cavern, Nala ran straight to her mother and collapsed into her with no lock on her loud hysteria. "Nala! Honey what's wrong?" Sarafina cooed softly to her only cub stroking her fur.

"Everything mother," Nala sobbed. "Everything is so wrong!" There was nothing in her life that made sense anymore. Right when she thought she understood something it all changed on her!

"Shh... it'll be alright baby girl." Sarafina tried to comfort her daughter, just to have her push away exasperatedly through her tears.

"Mother I'm _not_ a cub anymore!" she proclaimed. She was 18, after all. She didn't want to be babied.

Sarafina was taken back a bit by her statement before pulling her close again patiently and held onto her shoulder. "Tell me…"

Nala sniffled through her tears and looked hopelessly to the ceiling of the cave. Everything felt so wrong and all the feelings that she had pushed aside for so long we're coming back. The overwhelming feeling of making a big decision was back in front of her. The same one she had to face only 3 years after her best friend's disappearance. "He proposed, mom." Nala sputtered.

Sarafina couldn't help feel shocked at the revelation of her daughter's words. "What?"

"Zander," Nala whispered, shaking her head downcast. "He wants me to be his wife. I don't know what to do."

Sarafina's motherly instinct was to shoot down the idea of her little cub accepting a mate then looking down at her in this state, crying and so lost but grown, she realized that Nala really wasn't a little cub anymore. She was entitled to decide something like this on her own and she had to be there for her. Sarafina knew that Nala had a crush on the prince but also didn't deny how attractive and funny Zander was. He would love her, that wasn't something she worried about. Sarafina smiled at the sniffling girl in her paws kissing her forehead.

"Nala look at me," Sarafina took her daughter by the chin focusing her attention on her. "You can tackle anything head on. You are beautiful, strong, and you are grown up now. This is for you to decide and whatever happens I am here to help you. What did you tell him?"

Nala calmed herself taking in her mother's words meeting her eyes. "Nothing, I didn't say anything. I ran. Oh _kings I_ ran!" How humiliating. Nala could have died.

Sarafina grinned as the embarrassment settled on Nala like she had finally realized what she did. "Well why did you do that? You have been going out with Zander for almost three years now. "

"I just...all I can think about is Simba! I'm betrothed to Simba!" she yelled. It was an arrangement made when they were young cubs. How is that to be ignored now?

"No you are not, Nala." Sarafina said gently but sternly. "If your fiancé dies honey...you aren't engaged any longer."

"Simba is not dead though," Nala said her voice breaking. It wasn't the first time she's said that to her mother and Sarafina understood that the betrothal wasn't the actual cause of Nala's panic. The fact was that in Nala's heart her best friend still lived and she couldn't picture any other lion truly taking that spot; even an incredible lion like Zander.

Sarafina wished she could hug her baby and tell her that she was right and that her best friend was coming back... but he wasn't. "We all want to believe that he is still alive but the truth is Nala, he isn't."

She licked her forehead again trying not to cry. She had to be strong for Nala.

Nala was devastated yet again at her mother's words. Her best friend really was gone and he was not coming back. It was a hard revelation to come to terms with but in the end, that was her reality. She had been pushing it aside for so long pretending that it wasn't so.

In truth, Simba her best friend and first love, had died 6 years ago in a stampede accident with his father King Mufasa and nothing she did from then on could ever bring him back to her.

* * *

Nala woke up before the dawn sun and walked out of the cavern into the cool air of the Pridelands. There was a big gloom over the skies in their land that made the dead lands look even more depressing. The night Scar announced Mufasa's and Simba's deaths it had rained for the last time. There always clouds over the Pridelands but rain never fell. The sun's rays never shined down on the land. It was a dusty wasteland.

"It's Hell here," she sighed to herself.

"I'm sorry." a voice rang behind her.

Nala's head snapped up startled to see Zander coming next to her. He had been away for the week on a hunting assignment and they hadn't spoken since the proposal. At his sad expression, she realized what she actually said. "Oh my Kings, that wasn't about you Zander I promise."

"No, no I know," he smiled a bit, before sitting down a distance away from her.

"O-oh," Nala stuttered. "W-well w-w-what do you have to be sorry about?" Zander sighed deeply, before looking down at the ground looking guilty.

"I-I shouldn't have asked you to marry me like that. Not when I saw you so upset an-and how lost you were about Simba," he said quickly yet apologetically. He looked so ashamed, that it made Nala feel so bad for him. That wasn't his fault at all.

"Z-Zander-"

"And I know you still care for him and I shouldn't rush you into things you aren't ready for," he cut her off.

"But Zander-" she tried desperately.

"I don't know what came over me; I get crazy when I'm around you. But I promise I won't push you into anything you don't want to do, I just care about you so much and I don't want to lose you." he cut off her again with eyes full of pleading pain. Oh Kings if he ever lost her…

"Ok but Zander-"

"I would wait forever for you Nals," he said lovingly before she grasped his face with both paws forcing him to stop talking.

"Zander stop," she said breathlessly with a touched smile across her lips. Her face alone made him shut up and focus. "You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing you could ever do would push me away. I had to come to terms with the fact that… Simba is gone now. I know it's taken me a long time to acknowledge it properly but I have now. And even though it makes me sad that he isn't here, I am so happy that you are here with me. Without you, I don't know how I would have made it to this point. You are my blessing, Zander."

He was so touched by her words and so happy in that moment. He never thought she thought of that way. To know, she really thought so deeply of him made him feel that all the effort was definitely worthwhile. She was worthwhile. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I've held you back with my conflicting feelings. I guess there was apart of me also that is truly terrified of losing you somehow but that shouldn't keep me from telling you how I feel about you. I never got to say this back to you last week but I love you too."

She planted a soft kiss on his unexpectant lips, still grasping his face. He drove her crazy and she knew he loved her. She meant what she said and decided that it was indeed a good idea to tell him then. Zander returned her kiss with great gratitude from her words.

When she pulled back, he had the biggest smile on his face. He looked so happy in that moment and it made her heart swell. His smile dropped from his lips slightly though. "Still I shouldn't have asked you to marry me."

"So...you don't want to marry me?" Nala smirked suddenly. Zander was confused at first before grinning, playing along with her game. He looked down at her smugly.

"Oh no, I definitely want to marry you," he whispered down in her ear, making her shiver. She was so damn glad he got out of that shy stage in his life. His boldness was smirking down at her in a very seductive matter. She loved it.

She fought fire with fire walking slowly past him rubbing her head under his chin. She decided, "Ask me again then."

Zander's face broke out in a huge smile as he looked down at the lioness he loved. He grasped her paw in both of his. "Nala, will you marry me?"

Nala couldn't help but well up with tears a bit but this time, they were happy tears. She nodded.

"Yes."

Zander sighed in deep relief before he pulled her in close nuzzling her head as she returned it just as affectionately. "I love you Nala. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said taking in his scent as she snuggled deeper into his thick mane. "Zander."

* * *

"That Zander lion is getting in the way of my plans," the dark lion said to himself as he paced in his large dark and eerie den.

"Oh? And what plan is that?" the king's majordomo asked half-interested. Scar gritted his teeth.

"I was NOT talking to you!"

"Oh sire, were you talking to the little voices in your head again," Zazu provoked under his breath. Scar was practically boiling at the wisecrack.

"Either you start being a good majordomo, or I'll feed you to the hyenas." Scar said giving Zazu a devilish grin. He already had put the damn bird in a cage.

"Of course sire," Zazu gulped turning in his cage of bones. Scar stalked away from the bird sighing as he peered down at the irritatingly happy couple below. Nala had placed a passionate kiss on Zander's expecting lips. He smirked back at her. "You will be mine Nala, and soon... Zander won't be a factor." He started chuckling evilly.

Zazu shuddered.

* * *

"I'd better get back; the hunting party is going out early today and I'm leading," Zander said untangling himself from her. He sighed exasperatedly as her warmth left his side.

"Again?" Nala said tiredly following him. "A squad just came back 3 nights ago from the North and you just got back last night."

Zander sighed. "Scar is sending another party to East toward the Elephant Graveyard. Then we have another follow up to do in the Outlands. We should be back in about 3 or 4 days."

"Do you have to go? Can't you get another lioness to do it?" Nala pouted. He just got back and now she had to say goodbye again.

"Not this time," he grinned at her silly cub behavior. He kissed her head. "Besides Desta has been badgering me about it all week; she was put on as second in command along with your mother."

"Ew, Desta's going?" Nala scowled, disgusted. Desta always had a thing for Zander since they were cubs and now that they were older, she shamelessly flirted with him to Nala's disgust. She wasn't even jealous… Desta was just gross.

He laughed knowing about his fiancee's clear distaste for the other lioness.

"Yeah, I know. But I have to. Especially with those disgusting devil hyenas eating everything, we have to, if we're going to survive," he said sneering at the passing hyenas.

"I hate Scar for letting them in," she added glaring hatefully at them. "They're a bunch of poachers."

"I just hate Scar," Zander said staring at the King who was standing at the mouth of his cave. "One day, I swear it, he's going to pay." Nala noticed the threatening glint that sparked in Zander's eye when he said that and the way that he tensed whenever the wicked king was brought up.

"He will." Nala felt the same way towards the wicked king. Scar had given her the creeps since she was little.

Zander's face had a flash of realization at what she had said. "Maybe we could finally do something about it."

"What do you mean?" Nala raised her eyebrows. They had been over this before. There were endless nights they had shared together complaining about the conditions of the Pridelands before coming up with ideas that could make change. Until this point though, they were just ideas.

"Nala think about it," Zander began with a new conviction in his eyes. "We couldn't do much before alone but Nals-"

He trailed off but Nala understood. She gasped as she got what he was getting at. They couldn't achieve taking over the kingdom because neither of them were in a position to take the hyenas, Scar's lionesses, and in the end take charge as King or Queen. The Pridelands always had a King and Nala couldn't rule on her own. It wasn't until recently when she accepted that she may not have to be alone forever. Was he really saying what she thought he saying?

"Zander would you really become the King of the Pridelands?" Nala asked incredulously. If he was willing to take that responsibility on, it could mean the end of Scar's tyranny and finally an end to the nightmare.

Zander took a breath as he mauled over her question before he slowly nodded. "Nala we need a change. If I could have even a small part to bring that change on, I would do it."

 _Did he know what this means?_ Nala thought. She was shocked that Zander was really thinking about this. The hope of the lands had died over time and to think that there was a chance that there may actually be an end to the struggles, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Nala we can do this," Zander said brushing away the tears off her cheeks. He placed his paw under her chin. "But only if you're by my side."

This was really it. He was going to it. They really were going to it.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she hugged him tightly.

Why can't the trees talk? Because they will tell all of your secrets if you gave them a mouth.

That evening, Nala kissed her mother and Zander goodbye, which left him with a goofy smirk on his face. She turned to follow Sarabi and the other remaining lionesses to see the party off to their hunting grounds, disappearing into the sunset. It was then when a shadow approached her in the dark stopping her. "Nala."

Nala rolled her eyes, glaring at the hyena. "What do you want, Shenzi?"

"King Scar would like to see you," Shenzi smirked evilly. There was always something so smug about Shenzi and her brothers. It was like they enjoyed holding it over Nala's head that they invaded her home where they were once never allowed to enter. Nala would give her right paw if it meant smacking that smug look off Shenzi's nasty face.

"What does he want?" Nala asked getting annoyed, not dropping her stare.

"I don't know, he just told me to come get you. So unless you want him to come get you himself, you better go." Shenzi warned with a grin. Nala didn't have to think about the consequences that would come if she didn't listen before she just followed. She followed Shenzi to the dark, eerie den where she spotted Scar lounging about on the King's resting spot. When he saw her enter he got him and stalked over to her.

"Hello Nala, my dear," he said so slippery.

"Yes Scar?" Nala asked trying to hide the shudder from his comment and cut to the chase. He smirked down at her as he slicked passed her, dismissing her escort with a nod of his head. He said nothing but continued to circle her slowly with his eyes staring. After a moment, her skin began to crawl, "Did you want something?"

He stopped circling when he reached her face to face again where he daintily sat on the ground. He grinned.

"Well, I never knew it was against the law to ask the most gorgeous lioness in the Savannah to be in my presence," Scar said with a noticeably fake disappointed look. Nala simply sighed not trying to hide her annoyance. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about," Nala said feigning concern.

"Whatever about?" He asked with a feigned shocked look on his face that made her want to smack him.

"Well for starters we could talk about the way you've made a mockery of the crown and sent our lands to be perished," she spat sarcastically.

His lip twitched as his eyes glared, before he grinned once more. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean."

"Scar, don't play coy with me! There is no food and no water. We're starving while those disgusting hyenas eat everything in sight yet you do absolutely nothing!" Nala yelled heatedly.

"Oh Nala, you're just not looking hard enough, the herds have just moved further out," Scar explained stupidly, making her blood boil.

"No, they haven't. They left. Every single herd is gone." Nala countered trying to keep calm; she didn't want to give Scar the pleasure of watching her squirm. "And if we were wise, we would leave too."

"Oh my sweet Nala," he said getting closer to her. "You're so young and naive."

"If that is the only reason you called me up here to tell me, then I'm leaving."

Nala turned to leave but Scar jumped in front of her. "Well actually Nala, there _is_ something I want from you." he said gazing into her eyes. It wasn't like when Zander did it, it was like he like he was staring at a potential caress. They were filled with hatred and evil.

"What do you want?" She asked feeling very uncomfortable under his stare as he moved in almost nose to nose with her.

"Well, as a king, Nala, the only way to continue royals through generations of successful ruler ship starts with an heir. Correct?"

Nala struggled to keep her composure as he was way too close for comfort. "Correct, that is why Zira gave you your son, Nuka."

At the sound of his son's name, he gritted his teeth. "That filth is nothing short of trash that will never see the throne."

She gasped at his cruelty. Zira had struggled through her pregnancy and delivered Nuka early with great difficulty. There was nothing wrong with the cub except he took a few more weeks than usual to get to walking. Scar disowned him. He deemed him unworthy to be the Prince and also declared that he would never be a suitable son either. Zira treated the poor thing like he was nothing, so he spent much time with the other lionesses that were in agreement with Scar.

"Your son is beautiful," she said sharply, a fire visible in her eye. How could he treat a cub like that? It wasn't his fault he was born early but it was definitely Scar's fault on why he was neglected.

Scar chuckled. "If that worthless excuse of a son is beautiful in your eyes, then you'll swoon over having your own."

"Excuse me?" Nala was confused. _Where the hell was this coming from?_ "What do you want, Scar?"

"Let's just say, without a proper heir, my bloodline and throne will cease," Scar stated with a flash of lust surging into his eyes.

"What. Do. You want, Scar?" Nala repeated more firmly.

"Just think my dear," he smirked. "We'll make a whole host of little Scars."

 **End**

 **Author's Note: Thank you again to my first reviewer and new followers of this story. Keep up with my story by putting on your notifications!**

 **Jestalnaker94000 -** I think you may be right.

 **Have you gotten the chance to read the original Love or Loss by Danielle 134? If not, I highly recommend it! No it is not necessary but it will bring a whole new appreciation to this edition.**

 **Also, what do you think about Nala and Zander together?**

 **Reviews are love. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey friends, welcome back! Your patience is exceptional.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King but I am toying with the plot just a wee bit ^.^**

 **Warnings - Nothing graphic but rape and murderous intent.**

Love or Loss Part 1

 _6 years ago – year of the accident_

" _Hey Nala?"Simba asked._

 _She was resting her eyes while they were sunbathing on a rock that hovered over a part of the waterhole. It was big enough to fit two full grown lions and it was their meeting spot everyday. They had just got down playing the most epic splash war ever and were both exhausted. Nala was on the verge of sleep when her best friend caught her attention._

 _She grunted loudly in mock annoyance._

" _Aw aren't you proper lady," he snickered. She scowled._

 _That elephant turd._

" _What is it? You ready for a rematch already?" she smirked._

" _No, no I don't want to embarrass you again," he said confidently knowing he would get arouse out of her._

 _She was fully awake now. "I'll scratch you," she said seriously, glaring at him._

 _He laughed as a grin made its way to her face. She relaxed on the rock again._

" _What did you want?" she chuckled, resting her eyes again content with the sun's warmth._

" _I was just thinking-" he started carefully._

" _Well that's not safe," she countered grinning._

" _-about what Zazu told us the other week," he ignored her. "You remember?"_

 _She tensed. Of course she did. It was always on her mind. She may have said ew in front of him and Zazu but she couldn't help the swelling in her chest when she learned what betrothed meant. One day, she and Simba would be married. She almost blushed at the thought but instead kept a look of indifference on her face. "Yeah, I remember."_

" _Do you think I'll be good at it?"_

 _She opened her eyes and lifted her head confused. "What?"_

" _Do you think I'll good at it?" he asked again staring up at the clouds, almost troubled._

 _She blushed. Was he asking her if he would be a good husband? What brought this on? Did he like her? Or was he trying to make her squirm like he always does? Was he going to attack her? He seemed serious. Why such a weird question? Damn she hated when he did this. Would he be a good husband? Nala liked Simba very much and she always got a raging tingling feeling in her stomach every time she saw him. She got better at hiding her blushing cheeks from him but she could help her heart from fluttering or stop the butterflies taking flight every time she saw him._

 _Would he be a good husband? Well he was the greatest friend Nala could have ever asked for. He was funny and daring and kind and strong and brave. He saved Nala so many times. Simba was Nala's hero._

 _Nala loved him very much._

" _Yes Simba, I really do," she said making up her mind._

 _Simba looked over at her and flashed his ruby eyes at her, staring intently. He wasn't expecting her answer to be in such a sincere tone. He had never heard such a soft response from her. She just grunted like a rhino a second ago. She was gazing down at him in all seriousness now._

 _He smiled. He knew he could count on her for an honest answer and to know that she truly thought he would be good at this really made him happy. It was a scary task after all. "Thanks because I've been working on my roar and I really think it's getting good."_

 _She paused before she faltered a bit in confusion. "Wh-what?"_

" _And I've been trying to be extra nice to the lionesses that way they can do stuff for me when I ask."_

 _She about stumbled off the rock. WHAT?!_

" _I've also been doing patrol with my dad and I think I know how to sweet talk the female giraffes from fighting with each other! Plus I've been brushing my mane with this strawberry stuff Rafiki gave me to make it grow some more."_

 _She gawked at her best friend as he smoothed his golden hair with little to no mane. Nala's eye twitched. Sweet talk? Strawberry stuff? "Simba what the heck are you talking about?"_

 _He stopped short and laughed at her bewildered expression. "Geez Nala, what is with your face? I'm trying to tell you how much I've been practicing to be king one day. Don't you remember when Zazu said I had little hair? That he's never seen king with such a little mane?"_

" _What are you-" she stopped in realization. "Ooohhh…_

 _They were trying to get rid of Zazu by taking him through the Savannah. They were distracting him through their antics and demands. Zazu had called Simba out on his lack of mane… He wasn't asking her if he was to be a good husband, he was asking if he would be good at being…well damn._

 _Nala sighed at her friend's stupidity, shaking her head as she felt her body relax again. "Simba, you'll be a great king don't listen to that turkey."_

 _Simba beamed at her words. "You mean it?"_

" _Of course," she laid down again. "You'll be great even though your mane is pathetic."_

 _Simba's smiled dropped as he watched her get back comfortable. She closed her eyes peacefully when his scowl suddenly smirked._

" _Nala have you ever kissed anyone before?"_

 _She froze with a blush on her face; she stared back at her best friend. "W-what in the Savannah brought that on?"_

 _Simba's smirk widened. "I just wondered."_

 _He then proceeded to shove her back into the waterhole._

* * *

Nala froze, almost choking on her own dry saliva. Did she hear him right? Was it true that this pathetic filthy sack of a royal asshole wanted to..? _Oh Kings._ She forced back the bile that rose in her throat before looking at him disbelief.

"I would never bear your cubs!" Nala narrowed her eyes. How dare he even suggest it? Even a disgusting lion like him, she would think, would still have decency. He glared as he circled her like a buzzard. She almost clamped a paw over her mouth to reduce the chances of her rising bile coming out at the repulsive idea.

"Oh, well apparently I didn't make myself clear because that wasn't a request." Scar stated stepping a bit closer. She didn't see that that he was indeed serious and he was getting angrier by the second.

"You can't do this!" she panicked, now understanding exactly what kind of situation she was in. "It's against the laws of the lands to make these sorts of advances towards me! I'm betrothed!"

Scar stopped short and seemed to ponder this new information for a moment before looking at Nala with a miffed expression. "So it is true. Oh Nala… you've been naughty, haven't you? Getting betrothed without the consent of the King." He began to circle her. "You know my dear, as king, it is my duty as leader to do a lot of things, including blessing your marriage. Which I, as of right now, have decided is not lawfully acceptable. I'll have to deal with your precious 'to-be' about these… treasonous acts of his. "

"You can't do that!" Nala yelled. Who knows what kind of terrible punishments Scar could impart on Zander (and her for that matter)? It was true that the King was to be notified and needed to validate a union between mates. It was like a permission to allow the lioness to leave her Pride to join another.

Only in Nala's case, Zander had full intention of taking over the Pridelands. It was a plan only they and a few lionesses now knew about. How could he possibly know about it though?

"I am the King and I can do whatever I please," he closed in.

"Anyone in the world would be a better king than you!" Nala exclaimed not seeing his extended claws racing towards her face. She was knocked to the ground and was left seeing stars as an ache work through her head.

 _Please Mufasa, you are the rightful king. You would never allow this to happen_ , she thought as she struggled to get to her feet. _Please someone come and help me._

Scar was becoming annoyed with her resistance. He walked to where she was struggling and pinned her on the cold hard cave floor.

"Stop resisting my dear, you know this is what you want," he said licking her from her neck to her cheek. Nala tried to bite him but this resulted in him crushing her tail making her wince in pain. He took her where she was pinned on the floor and all she could do was scream.

Nala always was taught that this was the one thing she could protect. Her mother had always told her that this was her only gift that was so special that she could only give it once. When it was given, she could never get it back. Nala wanted to give it to Zander, but she would never be able to. Would he even want her anymore? She could never give him her special gift because it was brutally stolen from her. Nala sobbed.

* * *

 _"What's this? I've humbled the strongest, proudest lioness of them all?" Scar said with a grin after he was done with her. He left the cave leaving Nala on the ground to weep in hysterias._

She had lost track of the hours she laid alone completely isolated from everyone.

 _What will I tell Zander? My mother? Sarabi? The lionesses? What if I get pregnant?_ The thoughts surged in her head leaving her stunned and horrified. As soon as she could lift herself from the floor of the cave that she never wanted to enter again, she snuck out of a crack in the wall that led to the back caverns. She limped to her and her mother's den collapsing on the ground crying.

Her body felt sore and dirty. It was the worst feeling. She couldn't bathe herself enough. Everything hurt. Even the inside of her mouth felt gross. _I'll never come back from this. This is...this is too much._ She was all alone again. This time, no one would ever want to help her. She was disgusting. Unclean. Who could ever want her after this? All she had was her defiled body, devastated feelings, and disquieted thoughts. She curled tightly into a ball and wept.

She didn't even hear them when they came back. The lionesses from the hunting party arrived back at the caves. They had delivered their kill to the king and hyenas first, but the leaders returned to the caves first. Sarafina, exhausted from the day's run, approached her daughter with a few small mice hanging from her mouth.

At the sight of her daughter's tear stained face, with fresh ones streaming out rushed next to her. "Nala? Sweetie, what is it? What happened?"

Nala couldn't bear to know how her mother was going to take the news. It scared her and just reminded her of the awful things that could happen as a result of their cruel leader's actions. Shame and humiliation filled Nala as another rush of tears came from her sapphire eyes as she looked at her mother.

* * *

"How dare he?" Sarafina whispered horrified to herself. Nala had finally broke down and told her every troubling and painful detail of what Scar had done to her. She was pissed, to say the least. "HOW DARE HE?!"

"Sarafina, Nala? Is everything alright?" It was Sarabi, Simba's mother, who had asked.

"NO!" Sarafina roared. "He raped Nala!" She yelled trying to hold back her tears. Nala couldn't though; her tears were racing down her already tear-soaked face. She cried as Sarafina told her best friend of the things that had happened to her. Hearing it from someone else's mouth, especially her mother's brought on a heavy wave of nausea. Nala ran outside the cave and emptied the contents of her unfed stomach.

After a few minutes of plain dry heaves, the lionesses escorted her back to the cave where she fell back to the ground, crying. Sarafina was heart-broken and nothing Sarabi said was any source of comfort for her. Nala could hear her whispering from her.

"Sarabi...m-my...girl...he...took... oh kings…he took her..." she stuttered out hugging Sarabi close."Oh my kings, I wasn't there for her."

"You can't blame yourself Sarafina," Sarabi insisted, holding her friend.

"Nala?" a confused voice rang through the caverns. The hoard of lionesses that had gathered near their cave looked up worriedly at one another. Nala's heart stopped and another wave of nausea began to creep. "What's going on in here? Is everything okay?"

"Oh mother what am I going to tell him?!" Nala cried. Sarafina had never seen her little girl look so scared. Her eyes were still shining with tears and she was so helpless. Sarafina didn't know what to say to her. Nala looked desperately for any words that would explain to her fiancé of the awful events but her mother said nothing. Nala shook her head in despair and backed herself to the wall behind her hoping to disappear. She crumpled back in her little ball as she cried more. This was it. The one thing that was wonderful in her life and she was about to lose him.

Zander pushed his way through the crowd of lionesses and spotted his future mother in law and her best friend with angry tear stained faces.

"What is going on? I heard roaring and I thought-" he said concernedly. What had happened here? They had just returned. Was someone injured? Killed?

"Zander," Sarabi began with a tear slipping down her cheek. "Nala-"

"Nala?! What is going on? Where is she?" he demanded quickly catching sight of his broken fiancée, dirty and sobbing on the floor. "Nala!" He ran over to where she laid looking so small cuddled to herself. He pulled her in tightly and kissed her face. "Hey, hey tell me what it is..." he said gently, his hold on her tightening stroking her head rocking her as she wept. He was trying to keep calm but he was so concerned he just tried to shield her with his body.

She shuddered and continued to sob, clutching onto him desperately.

"Zander…" Nala exclaimed whispering, tears of pure shame filled her eyes and falling on his fur. "I'm so sorry. I tried. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't! Forgive me! I'm so sorry! Please! _Please_ don't hate me!"

"What? What's going on? You couldn't stop who? Baby please calm down, I could never hate you. You have to tell me what happened," Zander said desperately trying to understanding. He had never been so panicked in his life. Here was his beloved on the ground in hysterias, crying harder than he had ever seen, begging him not to hate her! How could he ever?!

Nala dropped her head not able to meet his stare as tears kept coming.

"Scar...he...he raped...Nala, Zander," Sarafina said through tears of her own.

Zander froze at her mother's words making her glance up. Nala had never seen Zander's eyes darken the way they had in that moment before. It was like all love and emotion was sucked out through them. They were lifeless and she could see that he was past being mad.

He was murderous.

"I'll kill him," Zander said with a growl in his throat. He broke from Nala and stalked to the entrance with killer intent pushing aside the lionesses that stood in his way.

"No!" Nala said rushing to her fiancé, blocking him from moving forward. Zander never would have pushed past her so all he could do was glare down at her. "The hyenas! They'll get to you before you even get to Scar. Zander please, think before you act!"

"What am I supposed to do Nala? He raped you! Do you want me to just sit back and wait till he tries it again?!" He was trying not to yell at her but was failing miserably. Nala winced several times as he spoke. He wasn't angry with her, she knew, but it was so scary to see him look that way at her.

"What if you get killed? Or banished? I can't lose you Zander." Nala exclaimed as a tear made its way down her cheek. "I love you too much! _Please_ don't do this."

Zander pulled her into him, nuzzling her before staring deeply into her eyes. "I can't just do nothing. Nala, you are mine. You are mine to protect, to care for, and to love. That is my job. But he," he growled in rage before leveling his gaze with the love of his life once more. "He carelessly dishonored you. He must die for this. Though...I will swear to be careful and I won't ever leave you Nala. I promise."

Nala closed her eyes tightly and looked to the ground away from his intense stare. There was no stopping him and she knew he was absolutely right. She met his gaze again and took a small breath, "Please stay with me just for tonight then. I need you by me."

Zander's eyes broke from the deadly intent and softened at her request. There was pain behind his eyes and there was a hurt that she knew she could never take away. It was a broken pain.

"Of course, Nala," he promised.

* * *

Sarabi decided to sleep with Sarafina and Nala. Zander had persuaded Sarafina into letting him sleep next to Nala in her cavern. He didn't sleep a wink though. Nala was pressed against his side relishing in the warmth of his fur. He dreamed about being this close to Nala for so long and he couldn't even enjoy it fully.

He couldn't stop thinking about how he would make Scar regret every second he thought about touching his beloved Nala. The royal bastard was going to pay with his blood and Zander was going to be the one to demand it.

 _I will begin by pinning him and taking him by the neck puncturing just deep enough for him to bleed out slowly._

He had to do it tonight.

 _Then I will break his left leg._

Zander slowly got up, taking extra care in not stirring his beloved. _And then his right leg._

 _Then his left arm._ He stared at her beautiful face and his heart ached so deeply. _I didn't protect her._

 _Then his right._ He turned away and snuck past everyone that was asleep and stalked low to the ground through the thirsty fields to the magnificent monument of the Pridelands.

 _I will increasingly place pressure on his ribs slowly adding more weight cutting off the oxygen intake until I feel them snap under my paws._ He would not stop there.

He snuck in through the side entrance of Pride Rock. _I will increase the pressure until eventually overexert his lungs._

 _Scar will suffocate from the inside out._

He saw Scar tossing and turning on the royal podium over the den, and stalked slowly towards him.

 _Scar will suffer until his last breath takes him to Hell._

He stared down at Scar's scrawny and pathetic form resting uneasily. _I hope he is haunted in his last moments._

He found the spot. Buried under a lump of black fur was the king's jugular and accessible artery. Zander's back muscles tensed harshly. _This is for you, Nala._

"If I were you Zander, I wouldn't take another step." Zander's eyes flashed to his left just in enough time to see Banzai and Ed pounce on him. He swiped at both of them making Ed whine, waking Scar. He woke up surprised and backed up slightly to take in the situation.

Zander glared at him while he fought off Shenzi and Banzai who came at him with snapping jaws. Ed had brought in reinforcements and after a struggle, a multitude of hyenas had Zander pinned and thrashing on his belly. He roared ferociously making a few of them back off but only to be tackled by more. He had no choice but to stop moving. Finally Scar stepped off his podium and walked over to where Zander laid detained.

When he came close enough, Zander growled. Scar recoiled back a bit at the power behind it before smirking. "Oh Zander, what brings you hear so late at night? Do you have a royal matter I must attend to? Perhaps it can wait till morning."

Zander glared murderously.

Scar chuckled. "I take it you're here to kill me for pleasuring your little girlfriend."

"I'll torture you for what you did, Scar," Zander snarled. "Call off your lackeys, you coward!"

"I'm sure you would love to try it but I'm resting up for tomorrow. I figure that it will only take a day or so for Nala to come back begging for more."

Zander surged with energy and broke free. "You will die." He roared as he pounced on Scar. Scar countered his attacked by striking him hard on the side of his shoulder, making Zander cry out at the fresh cut. Scar tried it again but Zander was ready this and quickly tackled him. It didn't take much to pin Scar, but just as he went to bite his neck for the blow that would begin his planned suffering before he ended his worthless pathetic life, a hoard of hyenas pounced on Zander.

At least ten of them pin him down on the stone floor while another dozen bit and scratched his limbs. He growled in pain and the sudden attack and continued to struggle and fight. It seemed like forever before he was exhausted and left with a bloodied face, while the despicable king sat watching the display. Zander was on the verge of death.

"No! Do not kill him," Scar stopped them. They looked him with puzzled looks on their ugly faces as they paused their attack. "Zander, for treason and plotting against the King of the Pridelands, you are hereby banished from the Pridelands. Forever!" he bellowed. "Chase him to our borders and if you catch him…end him."

Zander gasped before scrambling to his feet and running out of Pride Rock.

Kings knew how much he wanted to turn back. Turn back to at least to say goodbye to his love. Nala would never forgive him for breaking his promise. It was impossible though. There were so many hyenas on his tail, just to make sure he left the Pridelands. He only had time to go back on his thoughts. He regretted nothing; except not being able to take out that bastard who hurt Nala.

Oh Nala. He would miss and remember her, there was no doubt. She was his first love and you can never forget your first love. Your first kiss. He could do nothing but cherish the moments. He raced out of the Western borders into the outlands with one thought on his mind.

 _I love you, Nala. I will be back for you._

 **End**

 **Author's Note: Well... an angry Zander in love is not to be trifled with. I hope that no one was offended by the rape scene. It was not graphic but people are definitely trigger sensitive to rape these days. As they should be, it is absolutely no laughing matter. Please do not mistake my writing as romanticizing rape in any way. Warning for the next chapter, there is some intense angst and despair in the beginning but I really want to capture the emotion of everything that Nala's been through. Just thought I'd warn you know, in case that's not your thing.**

 **Reviews are Love! Thank you so much for the many many views I have gotten over the last few weeks. You guys are amazing! See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone famous once said, "patience is a virtue"... if they had met you guys, they would be so proud.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, unfortunately. Otherwise this would be more a script... PLACES EVERYONE!**

 **Storytime:**

 **Warning: angst? depression. sadness.**

 _Love or Loss Part 1_

 _I'll have to deal with your precious 'to-be' about these… treasonous acts of his._

She felt faint. She was empty. She ached inside and out.

Nala felt dead.

He was gone.

She felt no confidence.

Did he leave her? Did he not want her anymore? Did he hate her for what happened? Did he blame her?

Was he dead? _I'll have to deal with your precious 'to-be' about these… treasonous acts of his._ Scar failed to tell anyone of what happened to her beloved leaving her broken and without answers.

Bile rose in the back of her throat and for the second time that week, she emptied her weak stomach near the tree she laid by. She was sitting in the darkness of the Pridelands, tears just continuing down her face. She was alone again.

She hadn't felt this alone since Simba had died. She didn't know what to do.

Her betrothed and best friend in the world was gone. When she finally started to love another lion, he disappeared. What was wrong with her? Why was she destined to be alone?

Then there was the question of the possible unborn cub that could be growing inside of her. Also there was the constant thought of knowing that the most repulsive lion that ever walked the Savannah, was responsible for it. The lionesses, the shaman, her mother, her body, all told her that it was too early to know. There was still a possibility that there was nothing there. But the thoughts were still there.

Nala couldn't escape her thoughts.

 _Disgusting_

She retched again.

 _Dirty_

She cried.

 _Unloved_

The one that always struck her worse was when she remembered that when she felt all of those things right after the incident, it wasn't her aunt Sarabi or her mother, it was Zander that made her feel whole. She was broken but he was there to make her feel complete again. Zander was her lifeline so all she felt was pain.

 _Lonely_

A few hours of no company had gotten to her definitely. She took a small sip out of the tiny water source in front of her and the taste faded from her tongue. She sat down and stared down at the ground in front her. Around this time of day, she knew, he would come over to her and greet her.

She could hear his low laugh when she tried to turn her head playfully pretending to ignore him with a big grin on her face. She fell back on the grass remembering when she let him pin her laughing, nuzzling her.

 _Zander how I miss you._

Nala couldn't stop the tears of course, but she also found herself smiling small at the memories. He made sure she knew how much he loved her. She knew that it hurt him to know that she felt a special connection to her deceased best friend no matter what he said. She still loved Simba and he knew it but he did everything and more for her to know she could love him too.

And she did. Nala loved Zander; maybe even more than she loved Simba. Yet she was too late. It's too late to finally grant Zander's wish because he was gone.

It had been almost a month since she last seen him but she knew she loved him.

Three weeks and two days and she still loved him even more so.

She could feel his mane on her face and neck when he would hold her close. She would relish in his warmth and admired the strength of his muscles and the power behind his paws. The same paws that took down wildebeest in one swipe could cradle her like a child, making her feel safe in his loving embrace. She would never forget the intensity behind his eyes. The gaze that could hold her attention for hours.

Nala didn't realize she was back the cave she shared with her mother until she saw her look over to her.

"Nala, are you alright baby?" Sarafina asked concerned nuzzling her. Nala stayed tense and still during the affectionate gesture and Sarafina understood why. Contact was not something she had taken a liking to since the incident.

She simply nodded in answer.

"Where were you? You have been gone for a few hours."

"Thinking."

"About what, dear?"

"Mother I must go after him," Nala bluntly stated. Sarafina looked taken back.

"Nala, you don't know what happened to him," she said calmly. "No one does."

Nala couldn't stop the tears at this point. Yes she knew that. "Mother it's been 3 weeks. Please, I lost my friend and king. I can't lose my fiancé too. I must know what has happened to him."

Sarafina swallowed at the sight of her desperate daughter. She didn't want to let go of her little girl but she knew that she needed this closure. To know what happened to her love. She walked forward to her daughter and placed her paw over hers.

"Then go."

Nala looked up at her mother shocked, eyes filled with unshed tears. "W-what?"

"Go. Nala find Zander. I don't want you to leave but I know you will be safer anywhere else," she said. Sarafina and the other lionesses made every effort possible to keep Nala away from Scar. He tried to force himself to see Nala, without her knowledge.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"_ _Oh Sarafina."_

 _The lioness tensed sharply before turning with a piercing glare at the lion before her. "You have no business here, you monster."_

 _Scar chuckled darkly, circling Sarafina. "My My, What's got you in a mood, my dear?"_

 _"_ _You have so much nerve coming to face me after what you have done."_

 _"_ _I believe we both know I didn't come for you, yet" he leaned down and spoke right in her ear. "If you are offering yourself as well, I can't say the invitation will go to waste."_

 _Sarafina spit at Scar's paw making him grit his teeth irritatingly. He smirked, though she could tell he was annoyed. "That wasn't very nice, Fina. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"_

 _Before Scar realized, Sarafina had him pinned and had his head slammed into the rock below. She snarled into his face. "You soiled our friendship Scar. It is true we did grow up together and yes there was a time when I saw you as my friend. I was there for you, I supported you and you turn on me and my family in such a disgraced and malicious act now. You have destroyed what we once had. You live up to your disgusting name. Did you do all these terrible things to show me how it feels to be scarred? Is that it?"_

 _Scar was taken back a bit by her words but at her question, he smirked again. "Do you feel the sting?"_

 _Sarafina allowed her eyes to well up with tears at his question. "Did you still feel the sting, Taka?"_

 _Scar's eyes flashed and he finally glared hatefully back at her. She only shook her head at the pathetic lion under her. Sarafina felt the hatred deep within her bones. She hopped off Scar and demanded he left her presence and to not seek out Nala's either. For an odd unknown reason, he respected that. Even though there were hyenas scoping everyone out all the time, Scar himself did not physically bother Nala or Sarafina after that._

 _How noble of him, Sarafina thought bitterly._

 _She wished she was strong enough to end him right then but Scar's time was coming._

 _Sarafina felt it._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Nala stared lovingly at her mom. "Mother I will be back for you, and will be with help."

Sarafina knew this was it. Tears of her own came from her eyes as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm so proud of you and I love you no matter what happens. I will always be here for you."

Nala knew she was talking about the cub at that moment.

"You deserve to be happy, and it's time for you to go," she concluded. "Run far from here. Ask Rafiki for a place to start off. He will help."

Nala looked her speechless. She knew this was right and her mother's life was counting on this. "I love you mom."

She nuzzled her deeply not knowing the next time she would be able to. She left the cavern to do the same to the other lionesses who wished her safe travels. It was the middle of night but when she ran through the pridelands, she felt so alive.

She was really doing this. Nala was finally going to do something about her loneliness. The haunting thoughts that were killing her for the month were disappearing with every step she took. She was going to get Zander back and she was going to come and overthrow Scar and rescue her family. She was in control of what happened to her future from this point on. She loved Zander and she was going to be happy with him. She sprinted all the way to Rafiki's tree, unspotted. She stopped under his home and called up to him.

"Rafiki?" She heard loud hysteric laughing above her so she tried again slightly louder than before.

After a second, she was in front of the wise old shaman that's helped her many times before. "Nala? Are ya alright? It tis da middle of da nite guh!"

She hushed him slightly. "Yes I'm okay. I'm leaving Rafiki."

He was taken back a bit at the statement. "It seems so."

"I have to know what happened to him Rafiki. I can't continue to sit silent with the misery of not knowing. He could be hurt, he could be dead, I don't know."

She was crying. "Please Rafiki... please help me."

Rafiki smoothed down the fur on the top of her head while she cried. Should he tell her?

"Ah yes, Rafiki has seen your great sorrow," he said making her cry a little harder. "Shh daling Nala. Everyting will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Cus I have seen him."

Nala looked up quickly wiping some of her tears. "You have?! Where Rafiki? Which way did he go?"

Rafiki sighed. He knew exactly which way Zander went when he was banished. Kings forgive him for lying to her though. _She was not specific on who on the otha hand,_ he reasoned.

"He went to da East," he answered with no regret. He smiled at her. "Go to him."

She smiled brightly quickly nuzzle the old mandriff's fur. "Thank you Rafiki-"

"Not a problem, go!" He waved her off.

And off she went.

Nala ran.

She was on her way.

 **End**

 **Author's Note: PSA! I need a BETA. So I tried editing everything myself but I always end up catching things after I post (so sorry for the trash editing skills lol) but if you are available and want to BETA and be my idea buddy for a short time while I publish, hit me up! :D  
**

 **Reviews are love, tell me what you think. You like it, so far? Hate it?...love it? O.o Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_What's this? Two chapters in one day? Make sure you read them in order, loves! This is for you guys!_  
**

 ** _Warning: lots and lots of sass_**

 _11 years ago – 5 years before the accident_

 _"_ _17..18..19..20! Ready or not, here I come," Nala came up from the seeking corner and quickly scanned around her._

 _Simba and her were playing around the foundation of Pride Rock playing hide and seek. She had won the last 6 rounds but decided to cut Simba some slack because he was so bad at seeking. She grinned as she didn't spot him around her._

Maybe he'll finally give me a challenge, _she thought to herself with a grin._

 _She ran around the back side of Pride Rock and listened to her surroundings. She could hear the lionesses a couple feet away gossiping in the sun to her left. The zebra were on the move to her right. Suddenly there was a rustling of grass directly behind. Nala smiled and pounced in the brush._

 _"_ _GOTCHA!" she landed hard on the source of the noise, only to be picked up by the nape of her neck by a dark brown lion with chilling green eyes._

 _"_ _Oh but little one, it seems as if it is I that has 'got you'," Scar held her up to his eye level staring back at her with an amused smirk.  
_

 _Nala's ears pinned back to her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."_

 _He stared at her intently making her increasingly uncomfortable. Why was he looking at her like that?  
_

 _"_ _I was looking for Simba, we were playing hide and go seek," she tried to explain. Nala got more and more nervous as his gaze never broke from her. "Because I kept winning and winning and winning and winning and winning and finally Simba just got frustrated and said that he wanted to hide so I let him. So I was counting and looking and I thought that maybe he was behind the bush because I heard a noise back there and he never was really all that quiet-"_

 _As she rambled on and on, Scar looked deeply at her, examining every part of her. She kept talking to keep from shuddering. The way he looked at her is the way that she had seem her mother stare at her prey while hunting. And all she could do is be held there and take it. He said nothing the whole time._

 _She thanked all the Kings in the sky when Simba finally revealed himself at the sound of her insult._

 _"_ _That is a lie and you know it! I am the best at this game! Hiding or seeking!" he claiming marching out from under a log a few feet away._

 _Nala let out a breath and finally quit talking, to flash another sheepish look at Scar. He had a small smirk on his face. He huffed._

 _"_ _Children and their whimsical games," he commented finally lowering Nala back on the ground, gently. He let his paw linger on the top of her head for a moment before withdrawing it. "No matter. Have fun, nephew.. and Nala."_

 _Simba smiled after his uncle Scar and waved as he left. Nala said nothing just sitting there as her fur began to somewhat itch._

 _Nala always had felt weird when Scar was around. He was a bigger lion and he was quiet and kept to himself. She had no reason not to like him or feel uncomfortable. She decided to shake it off, because it was probably nothing._

 _Simba looked back at her and grinned not noticing her uneasy expression, "So I won that round."_

 _Nala grinned slightly at his declaration, her stomach loosening. "Let's just stick to tag for today."_

* * *

It had been hours past the dawn sun's rising when Nala finally slowed down. She looked all around her panting. She frowned.

 _I'm never going to catch up to him. Where the hell did he even get to?_ Nala stopped to rest. _Where the hell am I even going?!_ Tired and frustrated, she finally just collapsed.

"If I don't get water soon, I'm not going to make it to anywhere," she thought a loud smacking her dry lips, trying to think of a plan. She had nothing. She was hot, thirsty, hungry, and her muscles were screaming in protest every time she moved begging her to just stop. "No I can't give up on Zander."

Her body willed her to stay down and rest but she felt the need to continue on surge through her again, only for her to wobble back to the ground closing her eyes.

"Maybe he can wait an hour or two."

 _2 years ago – 4 years after the accident_

 _Zander's paws were sweaty and his knees were shaking uncontrollably. He swallowed hard and paced back and forth as his stomach knotted. The other lionesses who passed him probably thought he was crazy, muttering to himself like he was. But he didn't care. He had never been so nervous._

 _"_ _Today's the day," he said. "I'm gonna ask her."_

 _This was the right decision. He always had eyes for Nala and it was only her that he wanted to be with since he was a cub. He grew up watching her and seen how she had grown into such a beautiful lioness. She made him so crazy. He couldn't stop the butterflies that came into his belly when he thought of her._

 _She was so smart and funny and beautiful. Man she was so beautiful._

 _He smiled lightly to himself._

 _This was the right decision._

 _They had played together since they were children. After the accident, and death of her best friend and his competition, they had spent a lot of time together. They weren't really cubs anymore and their games of tag and hide n seek became exploring and hunting together. He loved spending time with her and even though she clearly missed her passed friend, she enjoyed his company too._

 _To admit to her that he liked her was a big deal. He didn't know what to expect. He assured her that she didn't have to return his feelings, but he wanted her to know at least. When she grinned sweetly at him with blushed cheeks, saying she too had began to have the feelings…_

 _Zander about exploded._

 _He committed her words to memory, and his heart leaped to his throat. The smile didn't leave his face._

 _SO WHY WAS HE SO NERVOUS?!_

 _"_ _I already did the hard part," he reasoned, still pacing. "this should be easy."_

 _"_ _What should be easy?"_

 _A voice made him jump, he turned to see Nala grinning back at him. "Nala!"_

 _"_ _Yes?" She raised an eyebrow and giggled to herself. He cleared his throat._

 _"_ _I didn't see you there."_

 _"_ _Clearly," she joked. "What's going on? What should be easy?"_

 _He was about to go on a mild long rant when finally he glanced at her. He felt a peace settle on him by just the look of amusement in her lovely eyes. He cleared his throat again and gathered his thoughts, praying he wouldn't be awkward._

 _"_ _Nala, I was actually going to come find you," he began carefully. "I have something I want to ask you."_

 _She tensed a little at his words before nodding. "Okay, go ahead."_

 _"_ _Well, we've been friends for a long time now," he said not meeting her eyes. "and I know how we both feel about each other…"_

 _She tensed even more but kept her eyes glued on him._

 _"_ _I know it's kind of sudden…well not really, we've been hanging out for 4 years and we see each other all the time, but it's…not the same…I just…I um.." he began to stutter. Finally he took a deep breath and let it go slowly. He met her eyes._

 _"_ _Nala you know I have feelings for you and I would like to get to know you on more personal level. Would you honor me in allowing me to court you officially?"_

 _Nala's breath hitched and she swallowed hard. He was so nervous and she felt so bad that he put so much effort into her. She tried hard to move on… she really did. But Simba, her best friend in the whole world, had such a special place in her heart._

 _It was so hard to let someone occupy the room that you've reserved for someone else._

 _She looked at Zander and saw the pure hope in his eyes, it make her lip quirk upwards. He was such a sweet lion. He had taken care of her and helped her loneliness. She genuinely enjoyed his company and loved his friendship. She hated to admit it to herself but even her feelings had grown towards him._

 _How could they not? Zander was amazing, handsome, and so down to earth. She was none of those things yet he saw the world in her._

 _She took a deep breath. She wouldn't hurt such a kind person that she cared so much about. Maybe it was time to move on. But then again was she ready? She certainly didn't feel like she was._

 _"_ _Zander," she said. He inhaled as he anticipated for her answer. There was a pregnant pause as she gathered her words carefully._

 _"_ _I would be honored if you courted me," she heard herself say. He exhaled sharply and broke out in the largest grin. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He made her so happy. Zander made Nala smile._

 _He nuzzled her. Her eyes widened. It was the first time she had ever been so close to a lion. It was…surprising comfortable. The way his mane gathered around her neck and cheeks. It was so soft, she couldn't help but rub her face into it. Oh yeah she could get used to this. She purred lightly into his soft tresses and he smiled lovingly into the side of her neck. She felt his breath and could feel his heart through the embrace._

 _"_ _Wow," she said._

 _"_ _Thank you, Nala, I am the happiest lion in the Savannah," he said, smiling down at her gently._

 _Her heart leaped. "You make me happy too, Zander. More than you know."_

 _He stared lovingly down at her before he slowly moved in closer to her. Her stomach leaped at what was about to happen. Was he going to kiss her? Nala had never been kissed before._

 _"_ _Oh!"_

 _The startled voice broke the moment between them as they both looked over to the source. Talica looked embarrassed as she saw what she walked into. Behind her was the rest of the hunting party, including Zander's sister Kaona who was glaring sharply at her, her own mother who just looked amused, and Desta who was rolling her eyes._

 _But who cares about her?_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry," Talica said politely and embarrassed. "I didn't know you kids would be out here. We just got back."_

 _Nala and Zander grinned at each other. Sarafina caught her daughter's eye and raised an amused eyebrow, flustering Nala making her duck her head. She went over to her daughter and gave her a light kiss on her cheek before getting drink in the water hole. "Hello, Zander… Nala."_

 _"_ _Welcome home, mother," Nala said still blushing deeply. "How was your hunt?"_

 _"_ _It was fine thanks," she said finding a spot next to Talica and the rest of the party. "I'm more curious of how was your time here though?"_

 _Nala felt like her cheeks would fall off. "Well I…um"_

 _Talica cut her off. "I trust the conversation went well then."_

 _Nala could die at the sudden smug look from her mother. Zander was ecstatic._

 _"_ _Well you could ask my new girlfriend how well it went," he said. She inhaled. Nala met his gaze, touched. Girlfriend? She couldn't help the giddy feeling building and exploding inside of her._

 _"_ _Girlfriend?" Kaona and Desta shouted incredulously. Desta looked devastated and hurt at Zander like he had betrayed her which he ignored. Kaona's glare intensified which she almost couldn't ignore._

 _What's with her? Nala wondered. She smiled anyway and lovingly stared at her new boyfriend…Boyfriend. Yeah. She could get used to that. Maybe she could do this._

 _"_ _Oh how exciting, Nala," her mother exclaimed. Nala smiled lightly at her. Only her mother knew her dilemma and fight with her past feelings with Simba. Sarafina wanted her daughter to be happy though. She couldn't help feel grateful and hopeful at the new prospects of this relationship. She knew that Zander would be good to her little girl._

 _"_ _Well this calls for celebration!" Talica proclaimed running back home. "I have some sweet figs stashed away for special occasions. Come on!"_

 _They chuckled at her enthusiasm._

 _Zander separated from Nala and kissed her cheek before following his excited mother towards the caves._

 _"_ _Zander, I'll catch up with you, in just a minute," she called out to him. He grinned at her nodding. Sarafina rubbed her head against her daughter's before following the group back._

 _Nala finally sighed at being alone. She couldn't believe what just happened. Did she just become Zander's official girlfriend in front of the whole pride? Did you actually like that? Why couldn't she stop smiling?_

 _Zander… she smiled lightly at his name in her head. She bent down and took a drink of water._

 _AHEM_

 _She looked up to see Kaona still lingering behind her._

 _"_ _Oh Kaona, I didn't see you," she said politely smiling at her. "I thought you went with the others, celebrating."_

 _"_ _I'm not in a celebrating mood," Kaona said sharply. Nala didn't know what to say. Why wouldn't she want to celebrate with her own brother? She opened her mouth, just to get cut off._

 _"_ _You may have my brother fooled, but I can see right through you," Kaona said harshly. "You walk around him and string him along and play him. Everyone knows that you still are into your dead bestie. You aren't tricking anyone. Zander is a sheer fool for trusting you a lying snake like you. You don't care about him at all."_

 _"_ _Kaona I-"Nala had tears in her eyes as she listened to Kaona say such mean words to her. How could she think that about her?_

 _"_ _Shut up," she spat. "You are nothing to me and you are nothing to our family. Don't get too attached because when Zander finally realizes how much time he is wasting babying you, he will dump you like the trash you are."_

 _Nala's tear escaped down her cheek but Kaona wasn't done._

 _"_ _In the meantime, know this Na-la," she teased. "You will never be good enough for him. Zander is better than you will ever be and you will never deserve him."_

 _Kaona stared at her unimpressed and uncaring as Nala looked her with hurt feelings._

 _"_ _Kaona I'm-" she stumbled out. What did she do to make this girl hate her so much? Kaona rolled her eyes and walked away towards the caves._

 _"_ _Oh and Nala?" she said with a smirk on her face. Nala looked up. "You don't need to let Zander know about this little discussion… besides, who do you think he would believe?"_

 _She chuckled and made her way back to the caves while Nala's soft cries echoed around the waterhole._

"Hey? Excuse me? Are you okay?" a voice sounded behind her. Nala opened her eyes to see a blurry shadow looming over her, before wearily sitting up. Her vision focused on a tall lion with a dark mane. Nala shot up in a panic thinking that Scar had followed her out this far. She mustered up the unknown strength from her tired body and pounced on him.

She pinned him to the ground but he did something she was definitely not expecting. He kicked her hind leg from under her and rolled them over so he had her pinned! It was such a smooth move and he had a smug and fierce look in his eyes. That face burned Nala's inside and it literally pissed her off; but she couldn't move.

He chuckled darkly looking down at her with a wicked smirk.

"Stuck?" he teased. Nala really looked at the lion in front of her and calmed down a little when she realize it was a rouge lion, one she hadn't met before. Her glare returned when she realized that he was still on top of her and began to struggle hard against the intruder.

"Whoa hey, calm down, you're kicking up dust," he said with an irritated tone. Nala ignored him and continued on. He finally gave her an annoyed look and tightened his grasp so she had no choice but to be still no matter how hard she fought.

The rush of panic swelled in Nala. The last time she felt so helpless was when she was in Scar's presence.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed glaring intensely at him.

He looked at her confused and narrowed his eyes. "You. Attacked. Me."

Nala froze. Then she looked sheepish. The rogue slowly blinked at her sighing deeply, then getting off Nala. She got up not taking her eyes off of him. He wasn't Scar.

The rogue had a lighter brown pelt and a dark brown mane that looked almost black. His face was stoic but his eyes were intense and alert.

"I'm sorry," Nala said. "I thought you were someone else. You caught me off guard."

The lion look indifferent as he looked at her. "I see and who are you?"

Nala wasn't sure if telling her business was the greatest idea. Especially to a lion who came out of no where and she picked a fight with. He didn't seem to have interest in her in the slightest but his gaze was burning holes in her face. Nala straightened her posture and looked back with equal intensity.

"Who wants to know?"

She didn't miss the amused glint in his eye in that moment, and the way the corner of his mouth slightly tugged upwards.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"Don't you know this is all kinds of rude?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask for someone's name without first giving your own?"

He had the audacity to chuckle at her statement. "You're a bold lioness."

"You're an infuriating lion."

"Touché. No regrets yet."

Nala rolled her eyes.

"You have gorgeous eyes."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tell me your name."

"My name is Kaona," she huffed. She prided herself on her quick thinking, and hoped Zander's sister didn't mind her borrowing her name. "Tell me yours."

He smirked. "Zuberi."

She frowned and wondered if he was lying about his name like she had. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm a traveler," Zuberi said. "Just like you. I am traveling from the North and I was out for a walk, when I stumbled on you."

Nala stayed silent.

"I'm set up camp not too far from here with food and water waiting. If you would be interested, there is enough for the both of us."

"You don't know me."

"I know you have to get through this Hell of a desert and working the way you are, you won't make it far," Zuberi stated firmly. He suddenly looked smug. "I'm a respectable lion and I will keep my distance if you keep yours."

Nala frowned again. Zuberi was a beautifully scalped lion with a full and thick mane. If she wasn't in love, she might have been attracted to him. She wasn't about to attack him his sleep though.

"I'm not like that, but I don't trust you."

"Then don't. I'm not asking for marriage, I'm offering survival."

"I'm not hungry."

She kept a straight face as her stomach growled loudly making her companion smirk once again.

"It's this way," he said turning and walking away.

Nala followed him.

Hours later, Nala was well-fed and feeling fuller than she had in a long time. Her stomach bulged a bit from the happiness it was brought by the zebra. Her tongue was no longer dry and craving moisture.

Nala was satisfied.

Just as he promised, Zuberi kept his distance and watched her, claiming he had eaten before.

After speaking with the lion and spending the little bit of time with him, Nala was able to found a lot about him. He was living out near the desert with his brothers that weren't there at the time. He was rogue but he traveled faithfully with the remainder of his family. Zuberi had explained that he was keeping hidden for a while.

In all his stories, he wouldn't share what or who he was hiding from, but he determinedly stated it was soon when he would make his move.

Nala was interested in Zuberi and his life and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him.

To ease the tension, Nala spoke of herself and her situation.

"So wait, you're in love with Zander _and_ this guy Simba who you're married to?" he asked incredulously absolutely appalled.

"No! I'm in love Zander who wants to marry me," she explained. He visibly relaxed like he didn't just accuse her of adultery.

"Oh well congratulations, what's the issue?"

"I still have feelings for Simba."

"Why?"

"Because I knew him first, and I loved him first," she explained patiently as he picked his teeth.

"So why not be with him?"

"Because Simba's dead," she said for the fourth time.

"What?!"

"Why are you shocked?! I already told you this!"

"Who killed Simba?! WHAT THE HELL?! PLOT TWIST! WAS IT ZANDER?!"

"What?! NO!"

"So he's not dead?"

"Yes he is."

"Okay let me get this straight," he held up his paws in emphasis. "You love Simba but he's dead?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes.

"But you're also in love with Zander and you guys are together?"

"Yes," Nala said irritated. Zuberi nodded slowly, seemingly to wrap his head around everything.

"Damn girl," he shook his head sympathetically.

"Yep."

"So where is Zander?"

Tension was back. Nala laid her head down and closed her eyes as the sadness washed over her.

"Oh I see." Zuberi said seeing her reaction. She opened her eyes to look at him and he saw the pain in her eyes. He smirked suddenly.

Nala frowned.

"For what it's worth, I'd probably be a better lover than both of them."

That was when Nala knocked him upside his head.

 **End**

 **Author's Note: This is by far my favorite chapter aside from when I write the past with young Simba and his glorious obliviousness and puns. Review please, I'll be your best friend.**


	6. Chapter 6

_***inserts apology about being hella late here***_

 _ **Warning: fluffy, emotional reunions.**_

Nala was in the middle of the desert with nothing but the heat and the vultures that circled around her head, to keep her company. She managed to crawl over to a big rock and rest in its tiny bit of shade.

It had been days since she left Zuberi and continued with her travels. Without the sun, Nala wouldn't know how many days had passed. There were countless times where her legs had given out on her. The boulder was all her body needed to make her fall asleep.

Nala woke up later that day now in a much longer shaded rock. It felt like more than a few hours of resting, and she couldn't help but curse herself.

 _Kings how stupid am I? I need to go._ At this rate, she was never going to find Zander.

Nala started walking again until the deserts edge was met by meadow of tall dry grass. It blended nicely with her fur, she noticed, as she continued to cautiously walk through it. It was only a few minutes when she heard a distance sound. Was that singing?

"In the Jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tooooonighhhtttt,

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tooooonighhhtttt."

Nala froze shaking her head. "There is either a poor helpless old gazelle dying... or there are now walrus in the Savannah and they are expressing mating calls."

"AwEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

She tried not to laugh at the terrible sound as she slowly moved towards it curiously. Nala looked through the tall grass and couldn't help her hunting instincts from kicking in. She smelled it before she saw it.

 _Is that a warthog?_

Nala's stomach growled and that was all the indication she needed. She lowered herself to the ground to pounce of the unsuspecting creature. It was distracted stalking his own insect prey giving her time to formulate her strategy. It had been so long since she hunted something on her own, let alone something as big as a warthog. The fat beetle that had kept it distracted flew away and Nala made eye contact with it.

The hog screamed and ran. _Dammit._ Nala roared ferociously and ran after it, chasing it through the jungle. It had given her a good chase and if it wasn't for Nala's aching stomach, she might have left it go. She thanked the Kings ten times over when the stupid thing got itself stuck in a tree root.

"You're mine," she growled under her breath.

She closed in on it's fat rump just when a red and gold heap of lion jumped over the root and pounced on her. It took her a second to react but then she realized what he was doing.

 _There is_ no _way this greedy asshole is going to take my meal._ Nala thought as she clawed at his head tearing at his thick red mane. He pounced again and she was ready for him. Oldest trick in the book. She learned it as a cub and mastered it with great skill. She pinned him. She looked down into his ruby eyes with such intensity that she thought she felt the lion shudder a bit.

He looked up at her in shock. "Nala?" he asked with a disbelieving tone.

Nala's eyes widen, taken back. _How does he know my name? Who is he?_ She jumped off him and stared at him uncertainly as she backed into a tree.

"Is it really you?" he asked sincerely, staring with kind eyes and an unbelieving grin. Nala held her breath. _It can't be._

"Who are you?" she breathed.

"It's me," he replied with a giant smile on his face. "Simba."

"Simba?" Nala asked with wide eyes. The golden fur and the red mane were thicker and much fuller. He had a strong stance even when he was resting. There was nothing familiar to her except his eyes. The lion had the biggest brown eyes she had stared into once upon a time. Could it be him?

"Nala it's me," he said again his smiling getting bigger by the second. He got closer so she had no choice but to take in his form. His face… It was alive and beautiful and vibrant. That grin... Kings, it was him.

 _Simba.. he's alive._

"WHAA!"

They ran at each other bumping heads affectionately bouncing around excitedly.

"How did you..?" Nala stuttered.

"How are you here? What are you doing here?"

"What I am doing here? What you doing here?"

"How is this..?"

"Whoa I can't believe this, it's great to see ya!" he exclaimed happily.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Nala looked down at the little meerkat that interrupted their reunion. "Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!" Simba replied as Nala grinned politely.

"Friend?" Timon asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. Hey Pumbaa get over here!" Simba called over to the warthog who managed to free himself.

"Nala, Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala." Simba introduced them.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," he said to Nala with a large smile.

She giggled at his politeness. "Pleasures all mine."

"WHOA WHOA Everybody TIME OUT!" Timon yelled again gaining their attention. "Let me get this straight. You know her, she knows you, but she wants to eat him and everybody's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING!?"

"Relax Timon," Simba ordered grinning at him. As if Nala wasn't freaking out about the same thing. _As if it was no big deal at all_?

Nala watched as the scene unfolded in front her and couldn't help the rising hopeful feeling in her chest. Simba was...alive. She could make things right for the Pridelands. Everything would be okay. He was okay. When the conversation was back on her she spoke.

"Oh," she said sheepishly looking at Pumbaa. "I guess I should apologize. Can't help the instincts and I didn't know you were a friend."

"All is forgiven dear lady," Pumbaa stated smiling, while Timon rolled his eyes.

Nala spaced out for a moment staring back at Simba who was looking at Timon argue his point. This lion that left so much pain in her heart for so long. In just a flash, made it all disappear like it was never there. As if, it didn't keep her up for days at a time plaguing her with loneliness and helplessness and aching grief. All those moments had forgiven him and granted her with peace. Nala's thoughts were finally hopeful all because Simba had come back into her life.

She couldn't help but remember all those times when she insisted to her mother that Simba was alive and coming back for her. Finally she could return home with a real hope for the future of the Pridelands. This would fix everything!

Yet… he had stayed here. Did he not miss her as much as she missed him? Did he not care for her like she did him? _I have to figure out what is going on here._

She looked over at Simba and then down at his friends. "Uh could you guys maybe excuse us for a few minutes?"

Timon scoffed and walked over to Simba who was looking at Nala. "Pfft. Whatever she has to say, she can say it in front of us, right Simba?"

Simba looked down at him with a slight shrug. "Maybe you guys better go." Timon's arms fell, his mouth agape.

"And it starts. Ya think you know a guy." Pumbaa sighed exasperatedly in agreement as he flashed a grin at Simba.

When they were alone, Simba rolled his eyes playfully. "Timon and Pumbaa, ya learn to love 'em." He looked over to see a depressed looking Nala. He walked over to her bumping her shoulder a bit. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Nala let her tears fall as she looked at him. Simba was a grown lion now and had been alive all this time. So much had happened since he disappeared. She spent countless hours crying over his death and wishing he was there to protect her and the pride. She pleading for him to come save her from Scar knowing he couldn't but she now couldn't help but feel like he some how could have. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out.

"It's like you've back from the dead. You have no idea how much this means... means to me. I spent most of my life mourning over you," she said quietly looking intensely into his eyes. Did he understand her?

"Y-you thought I was d-dead?"

"Yes," Nala whispered desperately. "Scar told us about the stampede."

"What else did he tell you?" he asked with uncertainty.

"What else matters? You're alive, and that means... you're the king." Nala noticed how uncomfortable that made Simba and decided it would be best to change the subject for the time. She couldn't help it; she walked forward and nuzzled him deeply.

Nala hadn't invited physical contact since the incident but she allowed herself to love the feeling of being close to Simba.

"I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too," he said grinned slightly returning the gesture.

"Can we go for a walk?" Nala asked. He grinned a bit before nodded. Simba led her to the core of the jungle, to the oasis. There was lush green plant life surrounding them and there was an air that made Nala feel lighter. There were so many birds and animals that were around. In that moment, she had never felt such energy inside her. It was swarming in her gut surrounding her heart in a sweet warmth. _What was this feeling?_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

It was so beautiful.

 _The peace the evening brings._

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

Simba followed her down the rock steps down to the water and watched her as she lapped up the water.

 _So many things to tell her._

She had really grown up. The cute cub she once was now is this stunning young lioness in front of him. Nala had a slight curve to her bodice and she was thin but he had never seen such a view. This was the Nala that he spent countless nights dreaming about.

 _But how to make her see?_

The lasting shame bore down on him again as he stared at his reflection. There was no way she would forgive him for the mistake that haunted him.

 _The truth about my past, impossible_

 _She'd turn away from me_

Nala looked up at Simba and he felt an unfamiliar jolt in his heart at the sight of her alluring azure eyes. They were soft yet had intensity to them; most definitely being the most unique thing he'd ever since. He had never experienced anything like this feeling before. It started in the pit of his stomach and lead straight to his heart making it explode in warmth. He smiled at her slightly trying to hide his conflicting feelings. She was confused by the sudden smirk that appeared on his face as he scampered passed her.

 _He's holding back, he's hiding_

 _From what I can't decide_

 _Why won't he be the King I know he is?_

 _The king I see inside_

She ducked bemusedly at his swinging body going above her splashing into the water. She frantically looked for his resurfaced body and was completely shocked when his arms wrapped around her neck pulling her in the freezing water. She quickly climbed out with her fur sopping. Simba got out behind and stared at her with the biggest grin while his long red mane was covering his eyes.

"You think that was funny?" She asked looking at the soaked lion smiling at her.

"I thought it was hilarious," he laughed. Nala smirked.

"Well then you'll love this."

She smiled and pushed him back in before taking off for the meadows.

"I'll get you for that, Nala!" he called as they ran through field chasing up butterflies. Nala ran down to a small hill back in the jungle. Simba caught up and stood on his hind legs and she did the same. He tried to hug her but they ended up tumbling down the hill. Nala couldn't stop laughing.

It was the happiest moment she had had in so long.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings._

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

For the first time in their friendship, Simba pinned her. They laughed together before Nala stopped and stared for minute. This was Simba, her Simba, right here with her. She loved the look he had. He was laughing from her company and there was a dazzle that she noticed that shined in his eye. She loved that dazzle.

She reached up and licked his cheek. He looked down at her shocked, and Nala gave him a seductive smirk. He couldn't help but smile back at her as they nuzzled each other.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings._

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

Nala was lost in the feeling of his mane when he asked if she wanted to see his secret hiding place. She nodded at him with a slight smile.

Simba led her to his favorite spot with the perfect view of the set sun. The stars had begin to come out and he adored the atmosphere and with the sight of Nala there with him. "So what do you think?"

Nala was amazed at the sight. "It really is beautiful." She appreciated the view too considering what she had been forced to look at for the past years. Honestly, the image was burned in her mind. The parched land and not a herd in sight for days journey away. There were haunting gray skies every day, every hour, for years. The hundreds of hyenas and vultures that would eat anything in sight including their own kind, not caring what were starving aside from themselves.

"Yeah it is," he said climbing onto a vine hammock relaxed, with his eyes shut. He had no care in the world. Nala couldn't take it had meant to say it nice and easy when she thought he was ready but she really couldn't take the lax anymore.

"Simba, why didn't you come back?" she blurted.

Simba's heart dropped, he was dreading this moment since she arrived. He sighed before smirked back at her. "I had to get out on my own, live my life. So I did, and it's great!" he replied lightly. He closed his eyes again trying not to bask in the guilt of his half lie.

"We've really needed you at home." Nala said carefully. She couldn't stop the desperate tone from coming out. He got out of his hammock waving her off a bit.

"I can't go back, Nala. So can we please drop it?"

 _W..what? Is he…Is he being serious?_

"Wha..No! We can't!" she yelled angrily at him.

"Nala-"

"Scar destroyed everything! He let the hyenas take over. There is no food, no water. Simba if we don't something everyone will starve," Nala said nearly in tears. "We need you, the lands need you. _I need you_."

"Nala... I love you very much... but I can't go back." Simba said looking at his paws.

She shook her head. Nala dreamed of the day when Simba would say he loved her, but the fact he was refusing her at the same time, took all the meaning away. Simba, the only savior for the Pridelands, was alive and well and refusing to help her. She didn't believe his words.

Nala had been through so much, too much. Too much loss and felt too much overwhelming love and was beaten down and exhausted. Then when she finally thought that her hope had returned… he refused her. In the end, she was alone once again.

She would always be alone.

There was no one who loved her truly; there was nothing else to lose.

"He raped me."

Nala surprised herself by saying that so calm. She felt no will to cry in that moment either. Simba's head shot up shocked.

"W-What?" he stuttered hoping he misheard.

Nala lifted her head and glared at her childhood best friend.

"He. Raped. Me."

Simba shook his head with rage. "Who?!"

"Your uncle," she said getting angrier.

"How!? W-Why? I mean... when? WHAT?!" Simba's roar echoed through the jungle, making her flinch slightly. He paced back and forth intensely, not meeting her eyes.

"He pinned me. He wanted an heir. Just before I left. He raped me." Nala stated without emotion answering his questions in order. He froze and looked at her carefully.

"Are..i-is he..you," he sighed, disturbed. Simba felt nauseous. His very best friend... his digusting uncle. He had a lump as thick as a rock forming inside his throat. He forced himself to swallow as he gathered his thoughts. He breathed and looked at her carefully. "I-is he going to have an heir?" he asked cautiously. Nala's tears welled up again but blinked them back, thinking. It had been almost a month before she had decided to leave so about 4 weeks ago. But her body gave no indications to say it wasn't so.

"It was a quite a few weeks before I left, so it's only been about a month. But everyone, the lionesses, my mother, Rafiki...they all say it's too early to tell. It could be months before I know for sure."

Simba was speechless. He looked down at her stomach and just stared. Nala squeezed her eyes shut hating the self-conscience feeling she had. She swallowed her tears though and squared her shoulders. This was her burden, not his. He didn't get to judge her. No one did.

"I know I'm disgusting and you probably don't want anything to do with me because of just the possibility that I could be with his child but Simba," her voice was all he focused on while his mouth stayed open. "You are the only one who can end this."

He stayed silent still shocked.

"Please Simba, I know you probably hate me for every-"

"Nala!" he scolded at her like she was a cub herself coming home after playing in the mud. She looked at him confused, as he walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead gathering her close in his arms. "I don't feel like that at all. If you are pregnant with his cub...then we will work through it. I love you so much for being so strong even though I know you've been through hell. Please never belittle yourself like that ever again. It's not how you are as a person and you shouldn't feel like that. You couldn't have done anything. I'm only angry because I wasn't there to help you but I will love you no matter what happens. We can work through this... together."

Nala was speechless and finally allowed the relief fill her. She felt her heart swell at his words especially something specifically. "You…you said you… you love me?"

Simba grinned at her before grasping her paw in his. "Nala I have loved you since we were children."

At that, she gasped. There was no way that he could have loved her being the stupid cub he was. He never noticed her!

"Yes I did and I wasn't that oblivious." he said with a small grin on his face. He had a nostalgic look as he looked at her.

Whoops she didn't realize she spoke those thoughts. Nevertheless…

Nala shook her head in amazement. "Simba you never glanced twice at me and now you want to say you loved me even back then?"

"Oh I looked, I just made sure you weren't looking when I did, Na-la," he chuckled, dazzle returning to his eye briefly.

She laughed with him. How incredible. "How could I have not known? Why didn't you say anything?"

Simba shrugged. "I didn't really start considering my little crush as anything; that is until Zazu brought up the betrothal that our parents had put into place. Then I started seeing you as the lioness that would be forever be by my side. I didn't think you liked me though."

"Was it because of your pathetic roar?" she chuckled.

"Hey! That hurts my feelings because that is the exact reason why I thought you didn't!"

Nala laughed and shook her head. "Wow, if I had known…"

She trailed off but Simba was hanging on every word. He would stay up late into the night just thinking of the possibilities of having told Nala of his feelings. Would she have run away with him? Would he have risked his safety just to go back for the lioness who loved him? Would he have stayed? They were all questions that he had asked time and time again but in the end, it made him feel guilty because he then saw the lasting pain that he left with her. He eased his questions with the jungle and oasis and his wonderful friends. She suffered in her questions in Hell. She was taken advantage of by his own family.

He said he loved her but he was never there for her. This was his biggest regret, next to the biggest mistake of his life. Nala had noticed his downcast face and grew concerned.

"Simba, what is it?"

He looked at her tears in his eyes and shook his head and pulled her in close to him again.

"Nala I have loved you for so long and I would just think to myself what would it be like if I stayed. I can't help but think we would have become something much stronger than what we were. I ached to just see you again just one more time. Leaving you behind and my mother, it was my biggest regret. I just feel like I can say I love you a thousand times but it will never heal the time I wasn't there right next to you."

He kissed her forehead and tried to bring her in closer; it wasn't possible though. She was molded perfectly into his side and he was committing her body to memory.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when you needed it. I'm sorry but I meant what I said. No matter what happens, I love you, Nala."

Nala cried then. She searched his eyes and could see his heart right there in front of her, in his words. She believed him that time. After all this time, her dream had come true.

"I'm going back, we're leaving at dawn," Simba said licking her cheek. "And I will fix this."

 **End**

 **Author's Note: Kinda cute right? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Simba woke in the morning and saw that they had fell asleep under a huddle of cacti in the desert. It was not quite dawn yet so there was still a nice coolness in the air. He looked down and saw Nala resting peacefully close to his side. She was peacefully breathing in rhythm to his heartbeat and he decided right then; he wanted this forever. He always knew he liked her.

When they were young there was no doubt that he had a crush on her. They were older now though. They were different.

They both had been through a lot.

Simba swallowed hard as his gaze fell down to her abdomen where possibly his cousin could be growing. Well his step cub, he supposed.

Cousin/stepcub?

What in Kings name..? Simba shook his head of those thoughts because the bottom line was that whatever happened he loved Nala with everything that was him. Whatever this... problem came to be for them, they could handle it. Together. Right? The whole situation confused him. He couldn't help the rage he felt when he thought of Scar putting his paws on Nala. His own uncle raped his own nephew's very best friend. Nala was Simba's age! Scar had watched them grow up and played with them before. To think that it was that same lion truly be behind Nala being so scared and so nervous all the time was truly unbelievable.

Would Nala ever be the same? Simba thought back to the night before.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"I'm going back, we're leaving at dawn, and I will fix this." Simba declared licking her cheek. Nala tensed and her eyes widened._

 _"Nals? Nala what is it?"_

 _She gulped shaking her head while shuffling away from him. She wouldn't look at him. Only down. Her breath picked up hurriedly as she tried to gather where she was. Who she was with._

 _"Nala, what is it? What did I do?" Simba didn't understand. They were just having a moment, what happened to her?_

 _She was shaking hard._

" _Nala I-" Simba pressed closer to her only for her to put her rip away from him harshly. Simba couldn't help the rejected feeling that was rising in his stomach. He backed off a bit reluctantly._

 _"Nala I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'll leave you now," Simba said turning away. What did he do? It had to be his fault._

 _"S-Simba no it's me, I just..when you... my…cheek. I-it just brought back memories of th-that n-night. You didn't do anything it was me." Nala whispered nervously hating herself for her constant weakness. Why was she still being ruled over this?_

 _Simba was relieved it wasn't completely his fault but still scolded himself for being so careless. Of course, she would be nervous after what happens. When would he ever learned? Of course, things couldn't just go back to normal. This wasn't normal. Nala felt broken. Simba knew though, she was still the same lioness he fell in love with. He knew her and he knew that look in her eye; she was blaming herself. He carefully placed his paw near hers before slowly covering it completely._

 _"Nala, I'm sorry for being so careless. I wasn't even thinking. We'll get through this. You and me. I promise."_

 _He hadn't noticed but Nala winced at his words._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Nala walked with him leaving a space between them as they left the hammock. She had tried to apologize but Simba only gave her sympathetic nods or smiles. He felt like he was walking on eggshells and he was definitely uncomfortable. But how could he not be? He had never had to deal with this before. He never had to deal with the guilt of his own family hurting the love of his life in such a way. On top of the guilt of his past that he carried like a lead saddle, he never could make it right completely for leaving his best friend in the clutches of his disgusting uncle.

On the other hand though, this wasn't his problem this time. Not really. He couldn't make this about him. He had to be there for Nala.

So how could he not try to help smile through it with her.

They left the oasis the next morning. Simba didn't wait till the next morning but for Nala's sake and possible condition, Simba thought she could use the night to herself before returning home. They didn't speak much but when she licked his cheek goodnight, he felt despicable for having to hold himself back from doing more. Nala didn't need his hormones right now. Simba didn't know what she needed.

Did she need time? Did she need support? Did she want him to take responsibility for the cub? Did she want to be alone? Did she want to talk about what happened?

Simba couldn't help the anger that swelled in his chest at the thought of the details that may come from talking about the event. He couldn't help the nausea in his throat when he thought about his own uncle taking advantage of a lioness. He couldn't help the deep sadness in his heart that it had to be his best friend. There was now a headache swirling at the base of his neck over the entire situation.

He wanted nothing but Nala. But...was she still there?

 _Nala had tears in her eyes. "We've needed you, Simba. I need you."_

The night before when Nala was trying to make Simba understand the weight of him returning home, she had said that. There was no doubt in his mind what she needed. But could he do it?

When they left the vine hammock, he marched straight up to Timon and…kindly asked nicely for permission to leave. Nala had rolled her eyes in that moment but Timon (after venting about young destructive love) agreed it was his responsibility to take back his home. Pumbaa agreed and after a blubbery goodbye and a lot of begging they actually ended up taking off with them. The run had been completely silent for the first day. Nala glanced his way a few times, offering a friendly smile when he would catch her. He would return it before focusing forward again.

It was like they were strangers. What was awkwardness between best friends? He hated it.

They settled around sunset and rested under the shade for the night. Simba's guardians collapsed first and did not take long in finding their beetle dinners before knocking out for the night. Simba stole a glance at Nala with a small blush on his face. He couldn't believe how ridiculous he was feeling. "So.."

Nala closed her eyes and sighed silently. She couldn't take this much longer. 1 Savannah... 2 Savannah... 3 Savannah. "Simba?"

"Yes," he said carefully. She walked near to him keeping her eyes on his. She remained close and focused on calming her nerves of being in such proximity with another lion. Nala leaned her head onto Simba's shoulder, her cheek pressed deeply into his mane. She inhaled before nuzzling further into him. She was pressed so close to him, outside of the excitement, Simba felt the vibrant affection that was radianting off of her. She truly didn't want to hurt him, she knew he knew that. But he needed to know something else. Nala needed to remind him.

"This isn't your problem," she said frankly. Simba was about to reply when she interrupted. "No. This is not your problem and it most definitely isn't your fault."

There was so much weight to her words. So many unspoken things that he seemed to understand in that moment, that she was saying so clearly. It wasn't his fault. Nala was broken, and it wasn't Simba's fault. It wasn't her fault. It was Scar's. Simba wasn't Scar. Simba was Simba. And Simba was doing everything he could to make sure that she was okay. That's why he was he was treating her like she would break any moment. Sometimes she felt like she could. Right now, though, she needed him back. The real him.

After a few moments, she stepped away catching his ruby eyes with hers again. Oh how she adored those eyes. She settled down next to the cacti and rested her head on her paws. "Let's go to sleep."

* * *

He felt a shift next to him. Simba looked down to see a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes open and pass a sleepy gaze at him. He grinned down at her which she returned.

"Good morning," she whispered. His heart skipped a bit at the sound of her voice. It was a wonderful thing to hear. Noticing the position they were in, Nala blushed slightly and rolled over slowly. "Sorry about that."

Simba stood. "Don't worry about it, I'm glad you got a good night's sleep."

After a few minutes, everyone was up and were almost ready to take on another day trekking back to the Pridelands. Timon and Pumbaa had trailed ahead and away from them in search of breakfast. When they asked Simba to look with them or there would be "more for them", Nala was confused.

"You eat bugs?" Nala asked Simba with a sour look. Simba smirked at her.

"They are the most satisfying thing to eat when you're starving," he said as a matter of fact. Nala shuddered. Even in the Pridelands, she never was _that_ hungry.

They walked in a comfortable silence getting ready to set the pace for the day. It was a pleasant change from the morning before. It was a better time than any to begin to strategize.

"How long did it take you to get to the Oasis?" Simba asked.

"I broke it up," Nala explained. "So maybe about four days."

"Okay well at this rate we'll cover majority of the ground today, and we might make it before tomorrow morning. That is if we are running at top speed and break when we hit the border and felt a shelter."

Nala admired his eagerness but she couldn't help but hold back her amusement.

"Simba I was pretty much sprinting the whole first day and only got 3 hours of sleep. We've been at it for almost an entire day and at this pace we should be able to get there sundown tomorrow or the next morning after."

He didn't seem to calculate her reason because he looked at her stunned. "2 more days?! Nala so many things could happen in that time. We have to get there as soon as we can. I know we need to rest but if we go through the night we could split that time in half. Maybe even get there before the moon rises tomorrow!"

"And risk showing up exhausted, with sore muscles, and a half of a plan?" Simba's shoulders slumped a bit and the disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Nala. She smiled. "Relax; we'll get there soon. Well rested and with a solid plan."

He sighed before nodding. "Alright, you're right."

"Of course I am," she smirked knowingly making him chuckle.

They were torn apart by a familiar scream that pierced through the air. Terrified, Pumbaa came running up fast towards them being followed by a rogue lion gaining speed on him. "Again?!" Nala commented. That pig got into more trouble than Simba and Nala ever seem to as kids.

"Stay hidden!" Simba pushed Nala behind him by the taller grasses at the sight of the rogue. He ran past Pumbaa tackling the lion to the ground mid stride making them hit them ground in a painful roll. Nala gasped as the rogue was got the best of Simba and was having no trouble getting the upper hand. Nala almost jumped in until she saw a glimpse of the rogue's black mane. He was moving so fast, with such fluid moves. Every hit was calculated, every step just like he was ten steps ahead of Simba.

The realization came clear. She ran from the grass her eyes widened. "Zander! Wait, stop!"

 **End**

 **Phew, lot of words. How are you guys liking the progression so far? Too slow, too fast? Monologues too wordy? Let me know, reviews are love!**


End file.
